


Ultimo Desiderio

by Ilaria Tomasini (Eugeal)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Ilaria%20Tomasini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vampira in agguato nella notte... Le sue vittime non hanno scampo e devono rassegnarsi alla morte, ma una di loro esprime un ultimo e inaspettato desiderio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimo Desiderio

Sono una vampira.  
Alta, bella, con lunghi capelli neri come la notte e occhi dello stesso verde delle foglie, ma sempre una vampira, una cosa morta, una creatura dell'oscurità. Un mostro, insomma.  
E forse ho fatto un errore.  
Qualche notte fa ero in agguato per le strade della città, appostata nei vicoli bui in cerca della vittima ideale.  
Molti vampiri non scelgono la persona di cui nutrirsi, attaccano il primo che capita e poi lasciano lì il corpo.  
Idioti.  
Non si rendono conto che è il modo migliore per scatenare il panico e farsi dare la caccia? Io cerco la gente dimenticata, le anime perse di cui nessuno sentirà mai la mancanza, poi, dopo essermi nutrita, affondo un coltello nel loro cuore e getto il cadavere nel fiume. Ho un pugnale apposta, un bel pugnale dal manico intarsiato che trovai addosso a una vittima in passato.  
Finora nessuno ha mai sospettato di me.  
Poi ho fatto l'errore.  
Ero nascosta nell'ombra del vicolo, in attesa del primo vagabondo, quando era apparso lui.  
Ora, se avessi avuto un minimo di buon senso, avrei dovuto restare immobile e aspettare che se ne andasse. Tutto nel suo aspetto gridava guai: vestiti eleganti, giovane, forte e affascinante. Di sicuro, se fosse sparito tutta la città lo avrebbe cercato e non avrebbero liquidato il ritrovamento del suo corpo come “rissa da osteria”.  
Avrei dovuto restare immobile, ho detto, ma sono stupida e non l'ho fatto. Con un balzo ero lì e lo schiacciavo contro il muro, preparandomi ad affondargli i denti nel collo.  
Poi lui parlò e io rimasi a guardarlo come una cretina perché non era mai successo. A volte le mie vittime gridavano, se ne avevano il tempo, supplicavano, piangevano, ma mai, mai in secoli e secoli, uno di loro mi aveva piantato gli occhi in faccia e si era rivolto a me in tono tranquillo.  
\- Voglio un ultimo desiderio. -  
\- Cosa?! Ma hai idea di cosa sono?! -  
Mi guardò.  
\- Sei una creatura della notte. La tua carne è bianca come la luna e i tuoi occhi verdi come quelli dei gatti. Odori di sangue e morte. Sei un vampiro e io voglio un ultimo desiderio. -  
\- Perché dovrei concedertelo? -  
\- Ai condannati a morte ne spetta uno e io non mi faccio illusioni, tu mi ucciderai. La mia vita finirà stanotte, lo so e mi ci devo rassegnare, ma voglio un'ultima cosa e la voglio da te. Lascia che ti faccia la mia domanda, poi potrai anche rifiutarla se vuoi. -  
\- Va bene, sentiamo. Ma non chiedermi di liberarti o di aver salva la vita, perché non lo farò. -  
\- Ti giuro sul mio onore che la mia vita è tua. Io sono morto, ma voglio solo un po' di tempo per esaudire il mio desiderio. -  
-Parla. -  
Mi aspettavo che mi chiedesse qualche ora per sistemare i suoi affari o per scrivere una lettera di addio.  
Quando parlò rimasi a bocca aperta come un'idiota.  
\- Voglio fare l'amore con te. -  
Cosa?! Una vampira, bello, sono una vampira, non te ne sei accorto? Sono un pezzo di carne morta, un cadavere semovente che va in giro a dissanguare la gente. Sei cieco o semplicemente scemo? Chi diavolo potrebbe voler fare l'amore con me?  
Nessuno ha mai voluto quando ero viva, da morta ci avevo messo semplicemente una pietra sopra.  
Una pietra tombale.  
Aprii la bocca per mandarlo al diavolo, ma mi uscì solo un patetico “Perché?”  
Sono la vergogna della mia specie, una vampira idiota. Ho la mia vittima a portata di mano e invece di piantargli i denti nel collo gli faccio una domanda da ragazzina ingenua.  
\- Sei bella, - rispose lui - e di certo non mi dispiace, ma non è questo. Tu sei la morte, la mia morte, la morte che ho cercato tanto a lungo. Ora ti ho trovata e voglio sapere cosa si prova ad amare la propria morte. -  
Sì, deve essere completamente pazzo.  
E io di più perché lasciai che si chinasse su di me e appoggiasse le sue labbra sulle mie. Prima di staccarsi, mi morse il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare e poi ci passò la lingua una volta.  
\- Così anche io sento il sapore del tuo sangue. Mi sembra giusto. - Disse.  
Io ansimai e lo guardai di nuovo. L'odore del sangue mi faceva tremare di eccitazione, volevo solo saltargli addosso e morderlo, nutrirmi di lui, ma mi trattenni. Perché c'era qualcosa di più nel tocco delle sue labbra, nella sua lingua che esplorava lentamente la mia. L'ombra di una sensazione mai provata che però mi diceva che c'era di più e che se lo avessi ucciso subito non lo avrei mai saputo.  
\- Va bene - dissi, sperando che la voce non mi tradisse. - esaudirò il tuo ultimo desiderio. -  
\- Bene. Ma non qui. -  
Lo guardai sospettosa. Stava cercando di fregarmi?  
Lui scosse la testa.  
\- Qui non è sicuro, potrebbe passare qualcuno e non voglio essere interrotto. Scegli tu il posto se non ti fidi. -  
Lo afferrai e lo strinsi a me, poi balzai via e iniziai a correre nella notte trascinandolo con me, veloce come solo i vampiri possono farlo.  
E qui commisi il secondo errore.  
Lo portai nel mio rifugio, una vecchia torre in rovina in mezzo al bosco.  
Mai uccidere vicino al proprio rifugio. Regola numero uno del vampiro intelligente. Ma io ormai credo di averlo dimostrato, devo essere una vampira deficiente.  
C'è un letto nella mia torre, che i vampiri debbano dormire in una bara è solo una stupida leggenda, e io lasciai andare la mia vittima solo quando arrivammo lì accanto.  
Lui si guardò intorno e io intanto chiusi a chiave la porta, nascondendo la chiave sotto a una pietra che solo io sarei riuscita a sollevare.  
Cretina si, ma fino a un certo punto.  
Se mi ammazzi mentre facciamo l'amore resti qui a crepare di fame anche tu, carino.  
\- Allora? - Gli chiesi.  
Non sapevo cosa aspettarmi e ciò mi spaventava un po'.  
\- Non c'è fretta. -  
Tu non avrai fretta, ci credo, sto per ammazzarti, ma io ho fame.  
Lui si avvicinò a me lentamente e io faticai a non ritrarmi. Non ci ero abituata, mi sembrava innaturale, la gente fugge da me, non si avvicina.  
Però ciò non sembrava preoccupare la mia vittima, che tranquillamente allungò una mano ad afferrare una ciocca dei miei capelli. Se la arrotolò pigramente intorno alle dita, poi la tirò delicatamente verso di sè per costringermi ad avvicinare il mio viso al suo.  
Sentivo ancora il mio sangue in bocca che si mescolava al sapore delle sue labbra e della sua lingua mentre approfondivamo il bacio. Non so dire quanto durò quel bacio, ma, quando ci staccammo, lui ansimava per riprendere fiato e io pure, per quanto una morta come me non abbia bisogno di respirare.  
Mi passò le mani sul corpo, lentamente, senza alcuna fretta, lasciandole vagare come se fossero loro stesse a muoversi di vita propria.  
Quando si allontanarono da me, una di esse stringeva il mio pugnale intarsiato.  
Cretina! Ti sei fatta fregare!  
\- Chiudi gli occhi. - ordinò lui e io, da brava vampira imbecille, li chiusi davvero.  
Mi puntò il coltello al centro del petto, all'altezza del cuore.  
Stava sicuramente per ammazzarmi, qualunque persona sensata lo avrebbe fatto.  
Ma forse lui era più stupido di me.  
Non affondò la lama, ma ne usò solo la punta per lacerare il mio vestito, poi gettò a terra il pugnale e con le mani nude fece scivolare a terra ciò che restava dell'abito.  
Sentivo l'aria fredda che mi accarezzava la pelle nuda, ma non era quella che mi faceva tremare. Non osavo riaprire gli occhi e non sapevo nemmeno di cosa avessi paura in quel momento.  
Lo sentivo muoversi, il fruscio dei suoi abiti, ma ancora non mi toccava e il mio corpo sembrava piangere per l'assenza di quel contatto. Era la fame quella sensazione che mi mordeva lo stomaco o era qualcos'altro?  
Cosa aspetti? O mi tocchi o ti lasci mangiare!  
\- Ora puoi guardare. - Disse e io attesi qualche secondo prima di risollevare le palpebre.  
Era nudo anche lui ora e mi stava guardando, sfiorandomi con gli occhi come poco prima aveva fatto con le mani.  
Nessuno mi aveva mai guardata così. Nessuno.  
Come se non fossi un mostro, una morta vivente, ma solo bella.  
Si, sono bella, lo ammetto, e lo sono ancora di più da quando sono morta, ma di solito le mie vittime non lo notano, sono troppo impegnate a scappare, a piangere, a farsela addosso.  
Lui invece mi guardava. Guardava me. Non i miei denti affilati, non la mia pelle bianca, non i miei occhi troppo verdi per essere umani.  
Me.  
Guardava proprio me come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. E quello che vedeva gli piaceva.  
Lo vedevo nel suo sguardo, per come brillava mentre mi sfiorava, e lo vedevo anche nel suo corpo, un po' più sotto.  
\- Vieni. - Mi chiamò e io di nuovo gli obbedii.  
Mi avvicinai e lasciai che mi toccasse ancora. Fu meno delicato stavolta e le sue mani si mossero più veloci, dirigendosi direttamente in posti che prima avevano solo sfiorato.  
Chiusi gli occhi e mi aggrappai a lui, cercando di capire cosa fossero quelle sensazioni insolite. Sentivo caldo. E brividi allo stesso tempo. E una specie di fame strana, simile alla frenesia che mi coglie quando sento l'odore del sangue, ma non identica ad essa. Sapevo perfettamente che mordere a sangue la mia vittima, ucciderlo, non mi avrebbe dato alcuna soddisfazione.  
Non sapevo cosa fare e allora lasciai che fosse lui ad agire.  
E lui lo fece.  
Oh, se lo fece.  
Le sue mani sembravano lasciare impronte roventi sulla mia pelle gelida, le sue dita tracciavano scie di fuoco sulla mia schiena e il mio viso, affondato nell'incavo del suo collo, poteva respirare a fondo il suo odore. Così caldo, così umano, fragile e forte nello stesso momento...  
Avevo fame del suo sangue tanto quanto il mio corpo sembrava aver fame del suo corpo.  
Poi, in un attimo fu dentro di me e il dolore acuto che provai non doveva essere molto diverso da quello che aveva sentito anche lui perché, in quello stesso istante, gli avevo affondato i denti nel collo.  
Per un lungo momento restammo immobili, come pietrificati. Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto restare così per sempre, pensai vagamente, poi lui riprese a muoversi lentamente, quasi a ritmo col pulsare del suo sangue nella mia bocca.  
E il dolore che avevo provato divenne fuoco, una fiamma calda che sembrava crescere dentro il mio corpo, mentre il suo invece diventava sempre più freddo.  
Gridammo entrambi quando la fiamma esplose.  
Per un attimo ebbi quasi l'impressione che il mio cuore avesse ripreso a battere.  
Non era vero ovviamente.  
Il suo, invece, si era fermato per sempre.

Ho fatto un errore, dicevo.  
Solo che non so quale sia.  
Ho sbagliato a fare l'amore con lui?  
Non avevo mai provato nulla del genere e non lo proverò mai più.  
Nessuno mi desidererà di nuovo.  
Nessuno ama la morte.  
Eppure non riesco a pentirmene.  
Ho sbagliato ad ucciderlo?  
Non poteva andare altrimenti.  
Io sono la belva feroce, lui era una preda.  
Cercava la morte e ha trovato me.  
Ho fatto un errore, è l'unica cosa di cui sono certa.  
Ma non c'è fretta.  
Ho tutta l'eternità per scoprirlo.


End file.
